Recovering the Magic Kingdom
by GodWriting
Summary: Sequel to my "Sorcerer of the Magic Kingdom". It has finally happened. The villains of Disney have taken over the Happiest Place on Earth! Only a few heroes remain in the rebellion against the evil fiends. But they need someone new, someone that can spark life back into Disney. They need a new hero.
1. Summoning the Heroes

**Prologue:**

 **Summoning the Heroes**

Another loss. Another battle lost against to the Villains. The remaining commanders and their forces hurried back to their camp after retreating from the battlefield. Many of the soldiers were badly injured, others were helping them recover. In the tactics tent, Mulan was looking over the Disney World Map again and crossed out the recent grounds where they lost. She sighed.

"This is getting bad…" She said as she put the pen away. "We're not getting any closer to winning this."

"Ya think, sweetheart?" Mulan looked and saw Phil entering the tent with Simba and Mama Odie. "We got our butts handed to us out there! There's no way we can win this thing now!"

"We can't just give up!" Simba told the satyr. "We have to stop them, no matter what!"

"Simba, how can we do that when we have such a little army?" Mulan asked him. Simba looked at the female warrior and sighed, realizing she was right. Coming into the tent now was Anna hold a piece of paper in her hand. "Anna, what do you have there?" Mulan asked.

"A note from our spy." Anna answered handing Mulan the paper. "He's reported that Madam Mim has taken over the Eastern Part of Disney, while capturing Shang…" Mulan gasped as she heard what Anna said and read the report. It was true, Shang was captured.

"Oh no…" Right now, everyone was at a loss for words. What could they possibly say now? 75% of the Disney World was in the hands of evil.

"...Is there anything we CAN do?" Simba spoked up. Everyone looked at him, not really sure of what to say. That's when Mama Odie spoke up.

"Well, there is something." The old blind woman said. Everyone watched as Mama Odie made her way to a small pot of gumbo. She started stirring it while chanting. "Gumbo, gumbo in the pot...We need a hero...whatcha got?!" The gumbo began to glow and started showing an image…

"...AND SHE DID IT! JACKIE SIVER HAS WON IT! SHE BEAT HER OWN RECORD AND WON THE GOLDEN MEDAL FOR ORLANDO HIGH SCHOOL!" The announcer cheered along with the crowd of people. Jackie Siver smiled as she panted from doing the entire routine she had practiced for months now, and all that practice was worth it! The gymnastics team rushed over to Jackie and they gathered for the biggest group hug ever. Jackie laughed and smiled with her team. This was definitely a great way to end her senior year of high school.

Jackie Siver was an 18 year old high school student with coral red, short hair and beautiful mismatched color eyes. Her left eye was blue while her right eye was green. She was extremely athletic as it did run in her family. She lived in Orlando Florida right near Disney World, which is where her and her friends were going for a celebration of their graduation.

After Jackie was done changing in the Girls' Locker room, she came out and was tackled into a hug.

"Jackie! That was awesome!" Alexa complimented her best friend. Alexa was a senior like Jackie and was also going to graduate with her, despite her small height. Even though Alexa was a tiny girl for her age she was quite...different in her chest area. Alexa had really dark and short brown hair that matched her light brown eyes. She was definitely a cute girl, however, she was also a serious tech genius and all-time gamer.

Jackie laughed and hugged Alexa back. "Thanks Alexa!" She replied. She and Alexa got off the floor and saw Jackie's mom and dad along with Monica coming over to them. Monica, again, was 18 like Alexa and Jackie, and was going to graduate with them. Monica was a sweet and shy girl with blonde hair and bronze colored eyes. Monica was on almost all the Honor Rolls at the High School and was a A and B+ student in every class...except gym class. She's a huge bookworm, and Jackie sometimes calls her the "Walking Wikipedia". Monica joined in with Alexa in hugging Jackie.

These three girls have been best friends ever since 8th grade. They've been together and always helped each other out with anything. And one thing they all had in common, they all loved Disney.

"Congrats, Jackie!" Jackie's mom said to her daughter as it was now her turn to give her daughter a big hug. After which, Jackie's father handed her a bouquet of beautiful flowers, red pentas, Jackie's favorite flower.

"Thanks, mom! Dad!" Jackie smiled before smelling the flowers. "They're beautiful."

The gumbo showed the image of Jackie receiving the flowers from her father and showed her smile. That's when the image faded. The group that was looking over the gumbo looked at each other with determined looks on their faces.

"She's the one we need." Mulan said.

"Whoa, whoa!" Phil interrupted the group. "I don't mean to be, ya know, disrespectful to women…" Phil looked at Mulan for a split second before continuing. "...But that girl, she's only a kid!"

"You trained Hercules when he was that girl's age." Anna countered.

Phil thought for a moment. "Well…"

"There's no time to think, goat!" Mama Odie stated. "We need to summon her and her friends now!" Mama walked out of the tent to explain the news to the soldiers who were still able to walk and fight.

It was now May 27th, 2018, and it was the day after Jackie's graduation. She was ready to go to Disney World. She packed her cell phone, sunscreen, two full water bottles, at least $125 with her wallet, and her driver's license. Even though her mom was driving her, Monica, and Alexa to the park, Jackie still wanted to be prepared. Jackie was wearing a white disney t-shirt and baggy jean shorts with her favorite sneakers. She hurried and brushed her hair and teeth before dashing out to her mom's car.

"You ready to go, honey?" Her mom asked.

"Totally!" Jackie smiled, which made her mom smile. The first they picked up was Alexa, who was the closest to Jackie's house. Alexa's mom was single after her father passed away when she was only 6 years old. But she is a very successful doctor and was very kind. Alexa said goodbye to her mom and her little brother, Johnny, and hurried out to Jackie's mom's car. The small 18 year old was wearing a cute, purple summer dress with walking sneakers on and her star hair clip in her hair. After which, they drove for a good 5 minutes then arrived at Monica's apartment building. Monica was waiting outside for the car in her summer days outfit: a yellow tank top, pleated orange skirt, lime green gym shoes, and her backpack. She loaded herself into the car, and then Jackie's mom hurried off to Disney World.

Waiting in the car for 30 minutes as the line to the to the entrance gate was not the best part of the day, but it was a miracle for the girls that the line wait was only half-an-hour! Dropping the girls off with their all-day passes, Jackie's mom kissed her daughter goodbye and told them to all be careful and stick together before driving off. The girls took the transport car to the monorail, and then took the monorail to the main park itself. Getting off the monorail, Jackie and her friends ran off and hurried to the entrance gate. However, Jackie accidently ran into a younger girl and almost knocked her over.

"Oh! Sorry, I-?! Phoebe?!" Jackie looked at the blonde tomboy she had bumped into and gasped when she recognized those green eyes.

"Jackie?" The tomboy asked. "What are you-"

"Jackie! What's wrong?" Alexa came back over to the two girls with Monica and looked at Phoebe. "Do you two know each other?" She asked.

"Well, yeah." Jackie answered, kinda sounding a bit awkward. "This is Phoebe. She was freshman back at school when I was a sophomore. I was helping out with orientation and I was her guide."

"Oh that's right!" Monica remembered and then looked at Phoebe. "We all hung out a lot back at school, but then you had some class stuff going on and we haven't talked since." Phoebe looked a little embarrassed but nodded her head. "What brings you to Disney World?" Monica asked, adjusting her glasses.

"Oh, well. I just won a trip to Disney World for a free tour with a bunch of other people, but it got kinda boring so I left." The 16 year old girl said. Jackie noticed the look on Phoebe's face and saw that were was more than that going on, but she didn't say anything.

"So, Phoebe, did they give you a pass that allows you get in and out of the park?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, they did." Phoebe answered, and then Jackie took Phoebe's hand smiled. "Then let's all enjoy the park together!" Phoebe was shocked for a second, but then was soon dragged along with Jackie and the other two girls.

It was an hour later that day, and all the girls were having a blast! They went on Splash Mountain with their Fast Passes, then the Jungle Cruise, where they annoyed the heck out of the driver/tour guide. Moving on to Space Mountain, and then finally, the "It's-A-Small-World" Ride. They all decided to go grab some snacks from the vendors. Mickey Mouse-shaped baked pretzels! Jackie took a big bite of her snack and loved the taste of it. Alexa was checking her phone, like always, while Monica was checking over the map for the 13th time. Phoebe was just staring at her snack. Before Jackie could ask Phoebe what was wrong, someone tapped on Jackie's shoulder. Jackie turned her head to see a man with long black hair and long red coat. Jackie blinked a few times to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her.

"Hello, my dear." The man started the conversation. "You wouldn't happen to be Jackie Siver, would you?"

"Uh...Yeah." Jackie answered. "Who are you?"

"I am Captain James Hook, and-"

Alex noticed Jackie to the pirate and she jumped up and ran over to him. "Oh my gosh! I love your costume, you must be so in character! Can I get a picture with you? My little brother loves Peter Pan, and you're his favorite villain." Alexa said. The Captain Hook seemed to blush a little a smile as he agreed to take a picture with Alexa. After the selfie, Alexa sent the picture to her mother, telling her to show the picture to Johnny.

After which, Captain Hook cleared his throat and continued speaking. "Anyway, my dears, Miss Siver has won a special raffle prize when you all went on the Splash Mountain ride this afternoon."

"I...I won a prize?" Jackie questioned, and then mumbled, "That never happens…"

"Yes! You get a special tour of the backstage area where all the 'magic' happens behind the scenes!" He answered.

"That's awesome!" Monica said, standing up this time. "Can we all come?"

"Of course! The more, the merrier!" The Captain Hook answered.

Jackie, Monica, and Alexa cheered. "Awesome!" However, Phoebe seemed a bit suspicious of all this. A special raffle for going on a ride? It didn't make any sense to her.

"C'mon, Phoebe!" Jackie grabbed Phoebe's hand and took her along the way as the group of girls followed Captain Hook. But just then, Alexa, who was following Captain Hook close behind, fell...into a portal! The rest of the girls, accidently, fell in after her and when they were all gone, the portal closed. Hook heard the girls scream, and when he turned around, the four of them were gone. Hook looked around to see any sign of the girls, but didn't see any of them. But what he did see was a sparkle of magic dust on the ground. He growled and gritted his teeth. With his only hand, Captain Hook took out an old-fashioned flip phone and dialed a number. He put it up to his ear, listening to it ring. When the other line answered, the pirate got straight to the point.

"The girls are gone." He informed his evil allies.

The girls screamed as they fell through the portal for what seemed like forever. Jackie was still holding onto Phoebe's hand, a bit too scared to let go. Phoebe felt the same way as Jackie and held onto her hand a bit too tight. Monica closed her eyes in fright, hoping to wake up and find that this was all a dream of some kind, and Alexa was doing the same. Just then, Jackie noticed that their clothes, all their clothes started glowing and changing.

"Wh-What's happening?!" She screamed. Jackie then looked ahead and saw 3 tunnels coming up, but the group of 4 was falling so fast, they all went in different directions! Jackie and Phoebe went through the left tunnel, Monica went through the center tunnel, and Alexa went through the right tunnel.

"Monica! Alexa!" Jackie called as she saw her friends went in different directions. Jackie looked down to see the light at the end of the tunnel she and Phoebe were falling through.

 _ **What did you guys think?**_

 _ **What will happened to Jackie and the girls? Where are they heading? And what about the Disney World? Stay tooned for more chapters!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I do NOT own anything in Disney.**_

 _ **Mulan, Phil, Simba, Mama Odie, Anna, Shang, Madam Mim, Captain Hook © Disney**_

 _ **Jackie, Alexa, Monica © GodWriting(Me)**_

 _ **Phoebe © Angel of Hunky-Doryness(Used with Permission)**_


	2. The Rise of New Heroes

**Chapter 1:**

 **The Rise of New Heroes**

"AAAAHHH!" Jackie and Phoebe screamed as they fell from the tunnel and landed on the dirt ground. Jackie groaned as she rubbed her head, having it being rattled from the impact of falling.

"Ow...OK, that hurt." Jackie looked to Phoebe. "Phoebe, are you...OK…?" Jackie looked and saw that Phoebe was wearing a completely outfit. It was an outfit consisted of the colors white, pink, yellow, and grey. It was a like a long jacket with a belt around her waist. She wore cuffs around her wrists and cool-looking sport shoes.

Phoebe sat up and rubbed her own head. "Yeah...I'm fine, I-What am I wearing?!" Phoebe finally had noticed that her clothes had changed.

That's when Jackie thought. "Wait a second…" Jackie looked down at her clothes and screamed. "WHY THE HELL AM I WEARING A SKIRT?!" Jackie saw that she was wearing a dark blue skirt, and it was a bit too short for her liking. Her shirt was pink and it looked like it was the top of one of her gymnastics leotard that showed her stomach and it was medium sleeve length. She wore white and pink fingerless gloves She wore knee-length socks and purple and pink sneakers. Around her neck, also, was a tight black choker. As Jackie was freaking out, Phoebe took note of their surroundings. It seemed that they were in a some thick wooded area of some kind of forest.

"I hate skirts! Why am I even WEARING one?! I can make an exception for dresses, but THIS is just ridiculous! Of all the things-"

"Jackie! Shut up!" Phoebe snapped at the older girl. Jackie stopped rambling and looked at Phoebe. The younger girl sighed and looked away.

"Where ever we are, I don't think we're still in the Disney Park."

"What makes you say that?" Jackie asked. Phoebe faced Jackie again, as if she said something stupid.

"Well, one thing is that I'm pretty sure Disney World's Magic Kingdom doesn't have a forest-themed area, and the other thing is we FELL through some kind of portal!" Phoebe pointed out.

"Well, then where are we?" Jackie asked. Phoebe groaned in annoyance.

"And you think I know where we are? Jeez Jackie!"

"OK! I'm sorry for asking." Jackie grumbled. She then looked and saw a dirt road nearby. Jackie tapped on Phoebe's shoulder, getting her attention and then pointing to the road she saw. The two girls both had the same idea and ran out of the thick forest and started following the dirt road. Only 2 minutes of walking, Jackie saw some kind of town up ahead.

"Should we go there?" Jackie asked Phoebe while pointing in the direction of the town.

Phoebe was hesitant, but said, "I guess, maybe they can tell us where we are." With the decision reached, Jackie and Phoebe hurried over to the town they saw, but when they go there, it was not like anything they thought it would be.

When the two girls came into town, everything seemed very depressing. People around them didn't exactly look cheery, and around the buildings and street corners, there were strange looking soldiers holding blaster-guns and wearing dark red armor. Some of them marched in pairs while others just stood at their posts, until another guard came to take their place.

"This is…" Jackie couldn't even finish her sentence, but Phoebe finished it for her.

Phoebe said, "...Whoa."

"Exactly." Jackie agreed. Jackie only took 2 steps into the town when a soldier stopped her.

"Hey. Who are you?" The soldier asked.

"Uh...Jackie Siver." The red-head answered.

"Let me see your Identity Bracelet." The soldier commanded.

"Identity Bracelet?" Jackie repeated, very confused. That's when Phoebe stepped and started talking.

"Listen, sir, my friend and I are lost. So could you tell us where we are?" She asked. The soldier stared at the two girls through his dark red visor before grabbing an item that looked like an old fashioned walkie-talkie.

"We have a Code 09-30, I'll need some Identity Bracelets ready." He said. Before Jackie could ask, the soldier pointed the gun at her and Phoebe. "Don't cause any trouble, girls. I'm taking you to the Assimilation Center."

"Assimilation-"

"No talking!" The soldier snapped at Phoebe before she could finish what she was saying. Jackie didn't know what she was doing, but she didn't like the way this guy was talking to Phoebe, but instead of telling him to cut it out, Jackie performed a high snap kick and knocked the gun out of the soldier's hands. With him stunned, Jackie threw a few punches at the soldier before tripping him to the ground. Everyone saw the scene happened and were as shocked as Phoebe was. Jackie was shocked, as well. She had never taken martial arts before, so how did she do that? Before Phoebe could ask Jackie that question, more soldiers were coming in and surrounded the two girls. They readied their guns and aimed at Jackie and Phoebe.

"Oh boy…" Jackie mumbled, knowing that she screwed up. Just as the soldiers were about to fire their guns…

"Hold on, men!" The soldiers and the two girls looked to see a man coming in, riding on a tall black horse. He was dashingly attractive and looked like a French hunter, and right away, Jackie could recognize him from the 1991 original movie production.

"…Are you Gaston?" Jackie asked, flabbergasted.

The man gave out a dashingly handsome smile to the young girls, "Why Yes! No one can make entrance like this like Gaston!"

"Oh boy…" Phoebe muttered.

Jackie continued talking. "Sir, we really need your help! We got separated from our friends and we have no idea where we are!" Gaston stroked his chin in thought before getting off his horse and approaching the two girls.

"Well, I'd be delighted to help you two lovely ladies. What are your names?" He asked.

"I'm Jackie Siver, and this is…"

"Jackie Siver?" Gaston repeated. He dashing smile then turned into a smirk which made both Jackie and Phoebe uncomfortable. "So you're the one…" Gaston laughed and then snapped his fingers and a few guards hurried and started grabbing Jackie's and Phoebe's arms. The girls struggled to get loose.

"Get off me!" Phoebe screamed in protest.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Jackie yelled. "We just…"

"I'M taking you the new central of the Disney World." Gaston answered Jackie. "After all, no one capture heroes like Gaston!" Neither Jackie, nor Phoebe knew what this guy was talking about, but this was making Jackie very, VERY angry.

She gritted her teeth and was able to get her right arm free from one of the soldier's grasps, and landed a clean hit on in his face, sending him straight onto the dirt road. The soldier that held onto Jackie's left arm felt his hands burning up, making him yelp in surprise and pain. He let go Jackie's arm and backed away as Jackie's hands were on fire. All the soldier, including Phoebe's captors backed away from the red head and stood their shocked.

Jackie looked at her two hands and saw the same thing that everyone else was seeing. Fire formed in her hands and it didn't feel hot, or hurt her one bit. Jackie decided to act now and ask questions later. She glared at the man claiming to be Gaston and got into a fighting stance. Without any hesitation, Jackie charged. She nailed Gaston in his stomach with a palm strike and then moved onto the soldiers by each of his side.

Jackie took the gun from the soldier on the left and slammed it into his head and then threw the gun to the side as she rushed to the right soldier and connected her knee to his stomach and threw him over her shoulder with strength she never knew she had.

The soldier that confronted the girls before got his gun ready, letting go of Phoebe's one arm. "O-Open Fire!" The other soldiers followed orders and got their blaster guns out too. They were about to fire when a metal Yo-Yo came and slammed in the guns, and the knocked into the soldiers' heads, knocking them on unconscious. The Yo-Yo retracted and came back to Phoebe's hand. Phoebe played it cool, but then snapped out of it when she realized what she did. She looked down in her hand and looked at the metal yellow yo-yo.

Phoebe was terribly confused. "When did I get this thing…?" The girls didn't have time to answer the millions of questions racing through their minds when they heard the sound of more soldiers coming. Jackie and Phoebe panicked and dashed out of the town the same way they came in.

Running for their lives, Jackie and Phoebe found themselves back in the thickness of the forest that had first appeared in.

Jackie was panting. "...What...What just happened…?!"

Phoebe was panting from running as well. "I...I don't know!"

"I'll tell you what happened." The girls both heard a voice coming from somewhere in the woods. The bushes nearby started to shake as a lion came out into into the opening. Phoebe screamed and grabbed Jackie's arm, but Jackie calmed Phoebe down and looked at the lion before them.

"Simba…?" Jackie questioned.

"Simba?! SIMBA?! Jackie, what in the world makes you think that THAT lion is…"

"She's right." The lion spoke human, interrupting Phoebe's sentence. "I am Simba, from _the Lion King_. I need you two girls to come with me back to the camp."

Phoebe was officially confused even more now. "The camp? What camp?! What is going…"

"Don't worry, we will explain everything. I promise." Simba assured her. Phoebe didn't look convinced, but Jackie on the other hand was willing to take a leap of faith and trust the talking lion.

"…Simba, take us there, please." Jackie said.

Phoebe looked at the older girl, shocked. "JACKIE?! Are you SERIOUS?!" However, Simba smiled and nodded his head.

"Thank you, follow me." Simba then led the way as Jackie followed him. Phoebe was stuttering in shock and confusion that Jackie was going along with this but soon hurried after Jackie and the talking animal deeper into the forest…

 _ **Now what's going to happen? Jackie and Phoebe have been separated from the others and now Simba is taking them back to camp. Will things go as planned? Stay tuned!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I do NOT own anything in Disney.**_

 _ **Simba, Gaston© Disney**_

 _ **Jackie © GodWriting(Me)**_

 _ **Phoebe © Angel of Hunky-Doryness(Used with Permission)**_


	3. Of Mice and Magic

**Chapter 2:**

 **Of Mice and Magic**

"AAAAHHH!" Monica was flying through the portal as she saw her clothes change right before her. From her normal clothes into something else. She was now wearing a black, sleeveless turtleneck with a purple and yellow cape over it, but it bared her shoulders. She wore a light, dusty blue skirt with with a dark blue drape over it to match the belt around her waist. On her hands were long fingerless gloves and she wore high-heeled, black boots. But soon, wind blew in her face as she looked back ahead of her and saw that she was falling to the ground. She screamed once more and put her arms in front of her to brace herself. But suddenly, she felt light as a feather and then gently landed on the ground. She opened her eyes slowly and looked and saw that she was alive and well.

"Oh thank god…" She sighed with relief. She took the time to look around to see buildings in thick fog. However, the buildings were huge and Monica was tiny! She nearly screamed when she saw a huge black cat nearby, but she didn't want to catch it's attention. Monica quickly ran and hid in an alleyway. She began hyperventilating because this was all happening so fast and it was so confusing. The young blonde girl had absolutely no idea what was going on. That is, until she heard someone say something.

"Is she one o' them soldiers?"

"She don't look like it...But she ain't no mouse!" Monica heard voices coming from some garbage nearby. She looked and saw mice, that's right, mice peeking out before hiding back in the junk. Monica hesitated before walking towards the pile.

"Uh...Hello? Can you help me?" Monica asked.

There was no reply. Monica raised a brow and put her hands on her hips. "I know you're there. Please come out." Nothing happened for a second before a small tan mouse boy came out wearing old and dirty clothes. He approached Monica carefully, and Monica knelt down to his height.

"Hey...where are am I?" She asked.

"You're...You're in London, miss." The mouse boy told her.

"London?" Monica repeated. The young boy nodded his head. Monica began to think clearly before asking another question. "What's your name? What's going on?"

"My 'ame's Freddy, miss. My friends and I are hiding from those soldiers." Just then, the young boy looked back and called out his friends. Other mouse children that looked homeless. Monica stood back up and looked at all the children. Freddy continued after all his friends joined him. "After that bloody rat took the throne from the queen, lots of mouse residents of London have lost their homes. Especially-"

"A rat? Who is this rat?" Monica asked.

"Professor Ratigan!" A young mouse girl stepped forward and answered.

"Wait...Ratigan?" Monica repeated, completely shocked. The little mice all nodded their heads. Monica blinked a few times before thinking again. First, she was in Disney world having fun with all her friends, but then a portal opened and...now all this is happening. She knows the name Ratigan. It was from one of her favorite mystery movies, The Great Mouse Detective. But...Wasn't Ratigan dead from falling off Big Ben near the end of the movie? None of this made any sense, but Monica was determined to get to the bottom of this.

Monica looked at Freddy again and asked, "Freddy, tell me. Where's Basil of Baker Street?"

"He was taken! Saw it with me own eyes! Those soldiers charged into his home with their weird weapons and took him by force!" Freddy looked like he was on the verge of crying a little. "He's my 'ero...Everyone's 'ero...but those bloody soldiers took him and some old man to castle and I think they locked them up!"

"Old man?" Monica repeated. "You mean...Dr. Dawson?"

Freddy shook his head. "No. Some human old man, a human just like you, miss. But he wore a blue, pointy hat and a long blue robe."

An idea popped in Monica's head. "Did he have a long gray beard and stern face?"

"I...I think so. Yeah." Freddy answered.

"That must've been…"

"Hide! They're coming!" An older mouse boy whispered when he looked around the corner of the alleyway. Monica could hear the sound of footsteps marching, and they were coming closer. All the mice children ran and hide back in the trash they were hiding in before. Freddy included.

"Wait, I…"

"Hold it!" Monica froze and slowly turned to see a human soldier wearing all red and pointing a blaster gun at her. "Who are you?" He asked, but it sounded so demanding. However, Monica turned around slowly and faced the soldier and answered, "M-My name's Monica Smitha. I'm just…"

"Are you with the heroes?" The soldier asked.

"Heroes…? I don't know what…" Just then a bright light shined underneath Monica's feet. The soldier gasped, as did Monica. But before the soldier could fire his gun, the light grew even brighter and Monica screamed as she was teleported away.

Monica opened her eyes and saw she was in some sort of dungeon area. It made her shiver because it was all dark and uncomfortable.

"Miss Smitha…" Monica jumped and looked around the room to find the voice that was calling her. "Over here…" The blonde girl looked and saw a dungeon cell with two prisoners in it. One was a mouse, around his late 20s with tan brown fur and emerald green eyes. His clothes were in shambles and were dirty, and he had a small cut on his right cheek. The other prisoner was the same old man that Freddy had described before. Monica gasped silently and hurried towards the cell.

She grabbed the bars and looked at the old man. "You're...You're Yen Sid."

The old man nodded his head. "I am, Miss Smitha...There's not much time, however. I cannot answer the question have right now. For now, please...get Basil out of here." The wizard motioned to the young mouse that was standing up now and looking at Monica, shocked a little bit.

Monica swallowed a little, but waved at Basil. "H-Hi...Are you alright?" She asked the mouse.

"I...I am. At least I'm still alive…" Basil told her.

"Take this, Miss Smitha…" Yen Sid then took out a small leather book from with his robe and handed it to Monica through the cell bars. Monica took the book and flipped through the pages. It looked to be...a spell book. "Turn to page 72, and point your hand at Basil…" Monica was sure what was going on but nodded her head and turned to page 72 and pointed her hand at Basil.

"Now...read the words 'Ianuae Magicae ad latus meum:' and say Basil's name…" Yen Sid instructed.

"O-Okay…" Monica took a deep breath and repeated, "'Ianuae Magicae ad latus meum: Basil." Just then, a light shined around Basil and teleported him out of the cell and next to Monica. The young girl and the detective gasped at the events that just took place. Monica was stuttering to find the right words to say but couldn't find them.

"Now, get out of here...both of you!" Yen Sid commanded.

"But Yen Sid, what about you?" Monica asked. "And how did I…"

"In due time, my child...Do not fret." Yen Sid assured her. "But for now, escape. Go to courtyard outside, and go to page 59 and read the spell off that page…Hurry, please." Monica was stunned about everything that was happening, but nodded her head.

"Al-Alright…" She then looked at Basil. "Come on, let's hurry." She took the mouse's hand and they ran out of the dungeon. After getting out, they luckily didn't run into any soldiers in the castle, but they still were very careful.

"Do you happen to know where the courtyard is?" Monica asked Basil.

"Unfortunately, I don't." Basil whispered back. Monica sighed and guess they would have find it fast before they got caught. However, Basil asked Monica as they were making their way through halls, "How did you even get in the dungeon?"

"I don't know. First I was in an alleyway, then I'm teleported where you and Yen Sid are." She answered him.

"Very strange…" Basil mumbled.

Monica heard him and replied, "You're telling me." Monica and Basil were continuing to walk through the halls, hoping to find some exit outside when they were passing the royal hall chambers and heard two voices coming from inside.

"Why can't be rid of that second-rate detective?!" That voice obviously belonged to Professor Ratigan, and he didn't sound too happy. However, the other voice was one Monica didn't know.

"Because...if we WERE to get rid of him before the Grand Finale, it would be waste of our precious time and energy. And you KNOW I hate to waste things. Especially creatures we can turn to our side."

"And if we can't turn him?" Ratigan asked, annoyed.

"Then we simply destroy him and the heroes during the Grand Finale, but trust me, Ratigan, I have my...ways of turning the heroes into villains. I did it with Shang, didn't I?" Monica listened and heard no reply from Ratigan. "I'll see you at the next meeting...Unless, you finish where we left off, professor?"

"...No." Ratigan answered.

"Good boy." And just like that the other voice was gone. Monica wondered what just happened, but Basil snapped her out of her thoughts when heard soldiers coming. Monica and Basil quickly hurried away and finally found the courtyard. Monica took out the book and turned to page 59. Thank god she took Latin during her senior year of high school.

Monica read the text out loud. "Travel in ventos, ut nos, quantum sumus, ubi nobis ex animo velitis unde." A great big wind blew into the courtyard and circled around Basil and Monica. It lifted them up into the air and sent them far away from London.

 _ **There you have it! Basil and Monica escaped from Ratigan with no damage whatsoever! However, who was Ratigan talking to, and what did they mean by "Grand Finale"? Stay tuned!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I do NOT own anything in Disney.**_

 _ **Basil, Ratigan, Yen Sid © Disney**_

 _ **Monica, Freddy, ? © GodWriting(Me)**_


	4. Fighting Fire with Steampunk

**Chapter 3:**

 **Fighting Fire with Steam...punk**

"AAAAHHH!" Alexa didn't know how long she was falling but the entire time, she was screaming her head off. Before she knew it, however, she fell into a lake and it was freezing cold. Alexa swam towards the surface and gasped for air before swimming to dry land. Once she made it out of the water, she was shivering to death. Alexa looked down and saw that she was wearing different clothes then the ones she wore to Disney World. It looked some kind of outfit from 1960s with purple skirt and long black high-heeled boots. She wore a black corset with a white blouse and purple and black choker around her neck. Alexa then reached from her head and took off a large light brown top hat with gear accessories on it. Alexa became more confused than before.

"What is going on…?" Alexa mumbled. She shook off the water on the hat and put it back on. She was still so confused on how her outfit had changed, but Alex knew that wasn't important right now. What WAS important was finding out where the hell she was...and then maybe getting some better clothes that suit her more. Alexa rubbed the side of her arms with her hands, trying to warm herself up a little. As she continued walking west, she noticed a city in the distance. Alexa sighed with relief and hurried over to the town. However, once she got there, the place was almost deserted and very depressing. Everyone looked so miserable and sad, but what freaked Alexa out the most were the soldiers marching around the area.

The people around her gave stares of confusion and puzzled curiosity, seeing such strange garb on a girl that had just walked into the small town. The soldiers took a similar interest, but no one moved. All they did was question what kind of person wears clothes like that. They whispered among themselves, raising their eyebrows and some of them even giggling at her.

"What kind of robes are those, mother?" A small boy asked his mother, clinging onto the pale tan garb she wore.

"Do not stare!" She guided her child away from the girl, "It is impolite!" Several other adults, however, did not follow this woman's advice, they stared, and some giggled, mostly the beautiful women of this establishment.

Finally, a guard approached her, with a serious gaze and a menacing presence.

"Young lady." He growled, "Would you mind showing me your Identity Bracelet?"

Alex's eyes widened, trying to process the information that was thrown to her all at once. Identity bracelet? Weird clothes? Guards? Garbs and robes?

"U-Umm..." She stuttered, her hands shivering as a strange feeling built up in her stomach. "M-My what?"

The soldier glared at Alexa through his dark red visor before grabbing an item that looked like an old fashioned walkie-talkie. "We have a Code 09-30, I'll need an Identity Bracelet ready." He said. He pointed his blaster gun at the young girl and ordered her to come along with him. Alexa put her hands up and let the guard guide her to a strange building that didn't look like the rest of the buildings at all. It looked more modern than ancient, almost like a smaller version of the Empire State Building. Alexa didn't realizing she stopped walking until the soldier pushed her forward with his gun and told her, "Keep walking."

As they entered the building, Alexa took notice of the strange surroundings in the lobby-like room. The soldier led her to an elevator and pushed the down arrow button.

Alexa looked at the soldier. "What's on the top floor?"

The soldier glared and answered, "It's none of your business, girl." Alexa flinched at his tone. It was awkward silence for the next five minutes as the elevator went down about 4 levels. When the elevator door opened, Alexa gasped and saw millions of citizens of the town sitting in strange chairs and have some blood taken out of them, like they were donating it. However, the blood of each person was put into some kind of red bracelet band and was forced onto each person.

Alexa was scared. No, scared was an understatement. She was downright terrified. She hated needles ever since she was a toddler. She was always frightened because she always heard bad stories about people who do things to their bodies with needles filled with drugs. She never wanted to risk ever doing so she would always stay far away from needles whenever she could. She wanted to dash and run away, but the soldier grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards and vacant chair. She began to scream, trying to pull her arm away from the soldier.

"H-HEY! C-CAN'T WE TALK THIS OUT?!" She nervously stuttered, flailing her legs around in the chair as the guard forced her to sit down. The guard only responded with silence, strapping her down to the chair as she wiggled around, shaking her head violently. "I-I'M DEEEEEATHLY SCARED OF NEEDLES!" Once again, silence. More of the intimidating men walking towards her with a small needle. Alexa began to cry and closed her eyes. Waiting for it to be all over when…

"Whoawhoawhoa! Hey, boys!" Alexa looked up and saw someone approaching the group of soldiers. He was very tall and had fiery blue hair. Literal fire hair. Alexa knew who the man was just by the sound of his voice. The soldiers stopped what they were doing and saluted the tall man.

"What's all the commotion about?"

"Lord Hades, sir! This strange woman was resisting to get her blood drawn!" The soldier from before answered. Hades looked at Alexa, with her eyes still filled with tears. He moved the soldiers out the way and got a better look at Alexa. Hades didn't like the tears in her eyes so he sighed in annoyance and snapped his fingers, releasing Alexa from her binds so she could wipe her eyes.

"Kid, it's just a little needle. It's not-" Hades interrupted when Alexa hugged him around his waist, yelling, "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! I HATE NEEDLES SO MUCH, YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND! I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR SAVING MY LIFE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A VILLAIN AND HAVE OTHER INTENTIONS! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" All the soldiers and other employees looked at each other and at the scene before them. Hades removed Alexa from him and turned around and flared up in red fire, shouting, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! GET BACK TO WORK!" Everyone then went back to what they were doing. Alexa flinched a little but when Hades turned back to blue, she relaxed, but only slightly. Hades turned his attention back to Alexa.

"So let's cut straight to introductions. Name's Hades, God of the Underworld-"

"-Lord of the Dead and all that, yadda yadda yadda. Hi, how ya doing-Trust me, I've heard that only, uh, billion times, dude." Alexa told the fiery god. Hades stood there, dumbfounded. How did Alexa know all of that?

Hades shook it off and then asked, "Alright then, that saves a bit of time."

"What are you doing here?" Alexa then asked.

"Well, I couldn't exactly ignore your screaming and crying from all the way across the lab." Hades informed her.

Alexa blushed, clearly embarrassed by that. "Oh I'm sorry...Wait a minute…" Alexa then realized something and glared at Hades. "Why am I the one apologizing? What is going on here? What are you doing to these people?!" Alexa questioned.

Hades was surprised by her sudden mood swing and outburst. Not many mortals, especially women, stood up to him like that. He slightly glared at Alexa before answering, "It's the law in this place, sweetheart. Everyone who's not a villain or a Crimson Soldier wears an Identity Bracelet to keep themselves in line." Alexa wasn't sure what that meant but it didn't sound like a good thing, and it didn't feel right to her either.

"I don't get it though." Alexa said.

"Well of course as kid like you wouldn't understand." Hades replied. That ticked Alexa off; calling her a kid.

"I'm not-" Suddenly, loud sirens sounded and red lights flashed around the area, letting the employees know something was wrong.

A voice over the intercom shouted, "We have a Code 05-16! Code 05-16! Prisoner 009 has escaped! I repeat, Prisoner 009 has escaped!" Soldiers around the area who weren't doing anything important grabbed their blaster guns and dashed to the stairwell. Alexa was beyond confused now and then something sounded like it was crashing through the floors above before the ceiling above Alexa and Hades started crumbling and falling apart. Alexa jumped out of the way of the falling debris. Hades simply teleported out of the way. Alexa shook herself off before looking to see someone emerging from the smoke.

A young woman stood up and revealed herself. She was wearing a pure white jumpsuit with a golden ringlet on her right forearm and a golden choker around her neck. She had a brown belt around her waist with a light pink skirt. She had one sleeve covering her left arm, and dark boots. She wore pink earrings and her long hair was a lighter shade of pink with some magenta lowlights. She had light pink-colored eyes that showed as she looked around the area she was now in. Alexa looked at saw scar over her left eye. But soon, Alexa and the strange girl made eye contact and the younger girl gasped when she saw two white horns with magenta tint on the older girl's forehead. The two of them stared at each other for a while.

"Open fire!" A soldier shouted and the others followed his orders as they fired their guns. Alexa saw this and wondered if these soldiers had Stormtrooper training, because their marksmanship wasn't exactly the best. The pink-haired girl immediately turned in the soldier's direction. She growled and jumped down on top of one of them and sprung up again and roundhouse kicked another in the face. She threw a powerful punch towards the soldier to her left before going on a combo streak like Alexa had seen in video games.

Alexa was speechless as she watched the stranger take out all the soldiers with such brute strength. "…Holy crap…" Was all she could say. Alexa then noticed one of the soldiers was hiding from behind the debris from early and was about to throw a grenade from his spot.

"Look out!" Alexa cried out to the girl. The minute she shouted that, the soldier threw the grenade and the stranger turned to see it coming towards her. Alexa wasn't thinking of what to do but she closed her eyes and prayed that were wouldn't be a huge explosion. The gears turned in her head and before everyone's eyes, except Alexa's, the grenade began to dismantle itself and fall to the ground in pieces. It didn't exploded, it didn't even beep anymore. Alexa peeked and looked to see what had happened to the grenade. The stranger looked at Alexa and muttered, "How did she...do that…?" All this time, Hades was just watching the commotion and action and was hoping for an explosion but wa shocked when he too saw the grenade dismantle itself midair.

"What the…?!" Hades turned his attention towards Alexa and growled in anger. He knew what this meant. He now knew Alexa was one of THEM. He summoned a ball of fire and threw it Alexa, hoping it would burn her to ashes. The pink haired stranger saw Hades doing this and hurried and tackled Alexa, pushing her down on the ground and out of the way. Alexa felt herself being pushed to the ground and the stranger helped her back up to her feet.

"We have to go, now!" The stranger told her. Before anything else was done, the stranger grabbed Alexa's hand and ran towards the nearest exit, which was the garage launchpad for the soldiers hoverbikes. Hades was bursting into flames and yelled at the soldiers to go after the two females. Alexa and the escaped prisoner looked around until the stranger found a hoverbike that could carry two people. The duo hurried over and Alexa got on the back of the vehicle while the pink haired girl was sitting in the front, ready to drive.

"Do you know how to drive one of these?" Alexa asked quickly.

"Of course not! But we can't just run out!" The stranger answered. She revved up the bike and went straight ahead towards the open launch tunnel where the bikes could get out. Alexa held onto the girl for dear life as the two of them sped out of the room and through the tunnel, leading outside into the outskirts of the town Alexa had arrived in. Alexa closed her eyes tight as the bike was going even faster than before. She was just praying for the ride to be over. Suddenly, Alexa felt arms grab her waist and pull her off the bike. The stranger had grabbed Alexa and jumped off the bike and they tumbled to ground as the bike crashed into a giant tree and exploded. Alexa shot open her eyes and breathed as she looked back at the debris. The stranger did the same and looked back at Alexa.

"Are you alright?" She asked putting a hand on Alexa's shoulder. Alexa smacked the hand off her shoulder and backed away from the stranger, scared. The stranger sighed. "Look, I know that may have startled you, but…"

"Startled me? No. Scare the living daylights out of me? Uh, yes!" Alexa stood up and dusted herself off before glaring at the stranger. "What's going on?! Who are you?! Why was that...Hades guy real with the James Wood voice and everything?!" Alexa was screaming these questions until the stranger put her hand over her mouth to shut Alexa up.

"Do you WANT those Crimson Soldiers to find us?" She asked Alexa. Alexa shook her head, saying no. "Then shut up, and let me talk, OK?" The stranger removed her hand from Alexa's mouth. The stranger began to explain, "Those Crimson Soldiers in the area work for Hades; the Blue Devil as I call him. He's basically doing this to put everyone in line during this Disney War."

"Disney War…?" Alexa repeated.

"Yeah. 75% of the Disney World's population and land belong to the Villains of Disney. Normally, the heroes would arrive on the scene and take of everything, but for some reason not this time. This problem got even my people involved."

"Who...ARE your people?" Alexa asked the pink haired stranger.

The stranger looked directly into Alexa's eyes and answered the question. "My name is Sarah Sakura. I'm the Princess of the Northern Oni Tribe in the Hidden Lands of Disney." All this information was new and confusing to Alexa. Northern Oni Tribe? Hidden Lands of Disney?

"...What…?" That's all Alexa could say. Sarah sighed and put the palm of her hand to her face.

"Look, we can't talk about this out in the open. I can get us back to the resistance camp in about an hour or two, but it's gonna be bumpy." Sarah then picked up Alexa, bridal style. Alexa was shocked a for a second before looking at Sarah again. "Can you hang on tight?" Sarah asked. Alexa was hesitant but nodded her head.

"Good. And later on, you can tell me who this 'James Wood' guy is." Sarah then started running really fast, but not as fast as the bike before. Their destination was the Disney Resistance Campgrounds.

 _ **What did you guys think?**_

 _ **Will Sarah and Alexa make it the campgrounds of the Disney Resistance? Will all the girls meet up again after being seperated?**_

 _ **Stay toon for more chapters!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I do NOT own anything in Disney.**_

 _ **Hades © Disney**_

 _ **Crimson Soldiers, Sarah, Alexa © GodWriting(Me)**_


	5. Reunited and Meeting

**Chapter 4:**

 **Reunited and Meeting**

"We're here." Simba had brought Jackie and Phoebe to the secret grotto the Disney Resistance was staying. However, from Jackie could see, most of the warriors didn't look too good. They all looked tired, injured, and starting to loose hope. As the two girls and the lion walked through the camp to the main tent, the soldiers around them looked up and whispered amongst themselves.

"Those are the new heroes…?"

"They don't look like much."

"They'll be great."

"By God, we're all doomed!"

The trio arrived at the tent and walked in. Jackie gasped when she saw Monica standing next to Basil, who was getting his arm bandaged up a bit by his loyal friend, Dr. Dawson.

"Monica!" Jackie cried out. Monica looked over and smiled when she saw Jackie and they both ran over and hugged each other. "Are you alright?" Jackie asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Monica assured her. Letting go of Jackie, Monica hurried over to Phoebe and gave her a hug as well. "You're OK too, Phoebe?"

"Uh...Yeah, I am…" Phoebe answered, feeling awkward from the hug. Monica smiled and released Phoebe. Then the trio heard of girls heard the laughter of Mama Odie as she walked towards them.

"Well now, we got three of ya. So we just need to wait for your other friend." The old blind woman informed them.

"You mean Alexa?" Jackie asked.

Mama Odie replied, "You got it, Jackie!"

"Wait, how did you know my name?" The redhead asked.

"Well, we summoned ya, of course."

"Wait, you people are the reason we're here?" Phoebe glared at Mama Odie. Before the voodoo lady could reply, Mulan and Anna walked into the tent.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we got news, and it's good news." Mulan stated. "We've heard that Sarah Sakura has escaped from Hades."

"Really? That's great!" Simba chimed in.

"Hold on!" Phoebe interrupted, gaining everyone's attention. "Can we focus on the main topic here? Why did you...summon us here?" She asked.

"Well, you see…" Anna was trying to find a gentle and nice way of stating the problem but Mama Odie beat her to it.

"The Disney World is on the brink of destruction, girlie, and we need your help to stop it from happening." She informed the three girls. Jackie, Monica, and Phoebe stood there in shock before Jackie spoke up.

"...I'm sorry, what?" She just wanted to make sure that she heard that correctly.

"You heard me, child. Now, Monica," Mama Odie walked over to Monica, "tell me something. When you and Basil here were escaping London, you said you and him heard the rat talking to someone."

"Y-Yes…" Monica answered. "But I don't know who it was."

"And he said something about a "Grand Finale"?"

"Yes ma'am." Mama Odie started muttering as she walked away and sat down.

She then spoke up. "Now girls, you've heard and seen Disney Movies right?"

"Yes, Mama Odie." Jackie chimed in.

"Then you should also know that the heroes always win and the bad guys always lose." The girls nodded their heads. "Well, right now, that isn't the case. Nearly all of the Disney Heroes, Hercules, Aladdin, Robin Hood, and many others have been captured by the villains."

"Captured?" Jackie repeated.

"You're kidding…" Phoebe muttered.

"She's not." Mulan said. "Ever since Mickey's capture, we've failing nearly every battle, and losing most of our forces and heroes." Mulan looked away and looked as if she was on the verge of crying.

"But why are we here?" Monica asked.

"Because we asked to find new heroes." Simba answered. "And you, Jackie, and your friends seem to fit the bill." Jackie looked at the lion, shocked. Her? A hero? That's impossible, right?

"But...But...But I nearly failed Geometry back at school at home! How can I be a hero?" She questioned.

"Math ain't got nothing to do with saving us, Jackie!" Mama Odie snapped at her as she stood up. "We need new heroes before these baddies take us all!" Jackie looked at Mama Odie before looking at Monica and Phoebe. Was this all real? Was this really happening? Disney Characters needed their help in saving their world? This was too much to process all at once! Jackie felt herself stumble backwards a little but Anna was able to catch her incase she fell down.

"Th-Thanks…" Jackie told Anna. She stood back up straight and looked around. "Can my friends and I talk about this, privately please?" Jackie asked. And with that, the three girls were led to a small tent so that they could talk. At first, the girls were silent and didn't say anything. The three of them just looked at each other before looking away. All of their thoughts were different.

Jackie's thoughts were that they should help them. Disney was big part of Jackie's childhood and many other people's as well. If what Mama Odie said was true about the Disney World being destroyed, then there has to be something they could do to stop it!

Phoebe's thoughts were that this was all too crazy! First they all fell into some kind of portal and arrive in a forest, then nearly get captured by Gaston of all people, and now these...characters wanted them to fight villains to reclaim the Disney World?! This couldn't be happening, could it? Phoebe had to admit, fighting those weird soldier guys back in town with a metal yo-yo was cool, but...she was just too confused!

Monica's thoughts were a mix between Jackie's and Phoebe's thoughts. She wanted to help these people, especially after what she saw with Yen Sid and Basil back in London, but this was too much for her to take in. It didn't make any sense! However, she knew for a fact that this is not what the Disney World was supposed to be. It was supposed to be happy and cheerful. Not full of war.

With all their minds made up, the three girls broke the awkward silence and spoke up at the same time.

"We should help them." Jackie had said.

"We need to help them." Monica had said.

"I want out." Phoebe had said. Jackie and Monica looked at Phoebe when they heard her. Phoebe looked away, a bit embarrassed that she was only one who said that. But then she looked back at the two older girls and spoke again. "This isn't our business. I just want to go home."

"But Phoebe...These people are suffering." Jackie said. "And they need us-"

"They need YOU, Jackie, and YOUR friends." Phoebe corrected her. "Not me."

"But aren't-"

"No, we aren't." Phoebe interrupted Monica and turned away, crossing her arms. "I'm only here because Jackie and you guys dragged be along the Disney World Park! I didn't want any part of this!" Phoebe nearly shouted. She took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to do this." And with that said, Phoebe walked out of the tent.

Jackie was surprised at what Phoebe had said. She had thought Phoebe and her were friends since that day at orientation at the high school. Phoebe and Jackie had a blast together that day and the rest of the days they spent together at the school. What could've changed Phoebe? Jackie raced after Phoebe and came out of the tent and saw her talking to Simba and Mama Odie. Soon enough, Mama Odie nodded at Simba and the lion led Phoebe out of the resistance campgrounds. Jackie simply watched as Phoebe and Simba left. Monica came out of the tent soon and saw the same thing.

Monica put her hand on Jackie's shoulder, "We can't force her to change her mind."

"I know, but…" Jackie was at a loss for what to say. She then shook her head and smiled at Monica. "You're right. Let's just focus on getting back together with Alexa."

"Agreed." Monica nodded her head and followed Jackie as they went to tell Mama Odie that they would help join the fight.

"This way." Simba led Phoebe past the area were she and Jackie had first met him and were walking towards a thicker set of trees. "I'm taking you to the Entrance. It connects our Disney World with your real world. We just...oh no." Simba stopped walking when he saw something.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"Get down!" Simba whispered as he ducked down into the bushes and Phoebe did the same. Soon, the sight of two Crimson Soldiers came into view as they were walking towards a large stone-structure that looked like a circle. More soldiers were there as well as some kind of construction equipment, as they were taking apart the circular structure. Phoebe heard Simba growl in anger.

"I'm guessing that's the Entrance…" Phoebe whispered to Simba.

Simba replied, "Yeah, I didn't think they would find it so quickly."

"Why are they taking it apart?!" She asked, quietly. Before Simba could answer her question, he looked out to the scene and saw the sorcerer, Jafar, coming in through teleportation.

"Jafar, sir!" One soldier greeted the evil man. "We've almost finished the deconstruction of the Entrance."

"Excellent." Jafar commented. "And once we find the gem within it, HE will surely fulfill our agreement and give me complete control of Agrabah." Jafar chuckled before breaking into maniacal laughter. Simba couldn't understand why they were taking apart the Entrance but he knew for a fact it wasn't for anything good.

"Phoebe, we need to head back to the camp!" Simba whispered.

"I understand, but…" Phoebe looked at Simba before looking back at the Entrance.

"We can't stay here much longer. We have to go back and warn the rest that…" Simba froze as he and Phoebe heard a Crimson Soldier walking their way.

"What's wrong 00-94?" Another soldier asked.

"I think I hear voices over here." The soldier answered as he readied his blaster gun to shoot whatever was in the bushes. Phoebe was frozen with fear as she saw a bit of the soldier aiming and getting ready to fire.

"Phoebe." Simba growled softly. "When I pounce on him, hurry back to the campground." He told her. Before Phoebe could say anything, Simba roared and jumped out of hiding startling the soldier and landing on top of him. The sound of Simba's roar and the soldier's startled screaming caught the attention of the other soldiers and Jafar. Soldiers who weren't busy deconstructing the Entrance got their own weapons ready and fired at Simba. The Lion King growled at the Crimson Soldiers before him and charged at them with fury. Phoebe, still in hiding, watched as Simba attacked the small forces all for her to escape and not get captured. Phoebe was about to try and dash for it but she felt someone roughly grab her arm. She gasped and turned to see who grabbed her arm, but the person who held her arm put his free hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

The boy looked around Phoebe's age with snowy white, spikey hair and bright red-colored eyes. His skin was pale and pasty that popped because of the black cloak he wore around his body. Phoebe also noticed that there was a scar over his right cheek.

"If you want to live, come with me, don't scream, ask any questions, or make any noise. Got it?!" The boy questioned quietly to Phoebe is a threatening tone. Phoebe was a bit scared but slowly nodded her head before the boy dragged her to her feet and they started running through the forest as Simba fought the soldiers.

As Simba kept the Crimson Soldiers at bay, thinking Phoebe was getting back to the campground, Jafar shot magic at the lion. Simba was pushed up against the stone from the Entrance as the magic Jafar was blasting him with drained him of his energy and strength. Simba couldn't keep his eyes open as he soon felt himself weak and exhausted before falling unconscious…

Sarah and Alexa were still on their way to the campground through the fields. They were coming up on the forest where the resistance was hidden away when Sarah came to a screeching halt. Alexa looked up and saw that Sarah was panting and sweating a bit.

"Are you alright, Sarah?" Alexa asked.

"Huh…? Oh, yeah, just fine." Sarah answered. "I just haven't ran like this in a few months. Being a prisoner and all." She chuckled as little. "We'll be at the campgrounds soon, don't worry." Just as she was about to start running again, she didn't. Instead, Sarah rolled to the side before a bolder came down and would've crushed them. Sarah held onto Alexa tight before looking up to see where the boulder came from. She saw in the distance a buff figure coming their way. He had red curly hair and greek armor. Alexa immediately recognized who it was.

"Hercules!" She called out. She squirmed out of Sarah's arms and ran towards the Greek Hero. "Thank goodness you're…" But before she could finish her sentence, Hercules charged forward and threw a punch at Alexa. Luckily, Sarah grabbed Alexa and pulled the younger girl out of the way as Hercules punched the ground where Alexa once stood. Sarah backed away with Alexa from Hercules.

"What's going on?!" Alexa asked, in complete shock.

"I don't know, but Hercules isn't in the right mindset at the moment." Sarah guessed before she put Alexa down. She cracked her knuckles and popped her neck to the side as she approached the demigod. "But whatever it is, I'll knock some sense into him. I could use a good fight." Sarah smirked a bit. The Oni prepared herself by getting into a fighting stance as Hercules did the same. A second past before Sarah charged at Hercules and threw a right-hook punch. Hercules blocked the punch and grabbed her wrist and threw Sarah to the side, but the princess was able to land on her feet and ran back towards the redhead. She threw a kick this time and was able to fake out Hercules by turning a roundhouse kick into a simple knee to the stomach, which was enough to knock the wind out of him. But Hercules wasn't giving up. It was his turn to attack. Hercules put his fists together and slammed down on Sarah, who tried blocking it with her forearms, but it turned out to hurt much more than she thought and had much more force. She tried to keep with the pressure but Hercules quickly took his right fist and uppercutted her in the jaw before punching her in the stomach. Sarah had little time to recover as the hero grabbed her arm and threw her again. This time Sarah slid on the ground but was able to get back on her feet before wiping some blood away from her mouth.

"This is gonna take a while…" Sarah mumbled.

 _ **Jackie and Monica are with the Resistance, Phoebe was taken away by some mysterious boy near the Entrance, and Alexa is watching Sarah and Hercules fight! What will happen next?! Stay toon to find out!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I do NOT own anything in Disney.**_

 _ **Mulan, Jafar, Simba, Mama Odie, Anna, Hercules © Disney**_

 _ **Jackie, Alexa, Monica, ?, Sarah © GodWriting(Me)**_

 _ **Phoebe © Angel of Hunky-Doryness(Used with Permission)**_


End file.
